


And Baby Makes Three

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, Expecting, F/M, Fluff, Movie Premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom go to a movie premiere with a bun in the oven. You also give Tom a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [And Baby Makes Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054528) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You stood in front of the tall mirror, examining yourself in your dress. You had tried on so many, but due to the swelling of your stomach, nothing looked right. You were about in tears. You wanted to look just perfect for tonight, because you knew that everyone was expecting you, (Y/n) Hiddleston, to be one of the best dressed looking women there. You cried out in frustration and set on the bed, sobbing. Tom ran in then, hearing your distress.

“What’s wrong my heart?” He asked, walking over to you.

“I’m…so…fat!” You sobbed. Tom smiled softly and set on the bed by you, wrapping an arm around you.

“You are not fat.” Tom said, putting his other hand on your belly. “You are carrying our child. It’s the one who’s fat.” He said, making you laugh. You smiled up at him, eyes red and puffy from crying.

“How are you always so good at this?” You asked, making Tom raise an eyebrow in confusion. “At making me feel better, even when every single nerve in my body wants me to cry.” He smiled and gently kissed your forehead.

“It’s a gift.” Tom said. “I’ve reached my wizard phase.” You giggled and slowly stood up.

“What do you think of this dress?” You asked, slowly turning so he could see it fully. When he didn’t say anything, you turned to see him standing there, mouth open. “Tom?”

“Sorry I…I was just distracted by your beauty.” Tom whispered. You smiled and took his hands. “I love you so much.”

“I love you even more.” You responded before kissing him. He caught your lips in a more passionate kiss. You pulled away after a bit. “Hey, slow down mister. That’s what led to this.” You said, pointing at your stomach.

“Honey, do I need to explain to you where babies come from?” Tom asked, laughing. You tried to make a serious, mad face at him, but you started laughing as well.

****

Your limo pulled up in front of the premier. It wasn’t one of Tom’s movies, but it was a close friend and they wanted Tom to be there so bad. You hadn’t been out much since you started showing, so this would be a surprise to everyone, even Tom’s friend.

“Ready dear?” Tom asked, holding your hand. You smiled. He opened the door and climbed out first, waving a bit, before he offered you his hand and helped you out of the car. The press was having a hay day, watching as you and Tom slowly walked down the red carpet, his hand on your lower back for unspoken support.

“Am I doing okay?” You asked Tom as you were stopped in front of one of those display boards with the movie name on it. The press snapped your picture and you had to smile, even though your cheeks were starting to hurt.

“You’re doing fantastic love.” Tom said, pulling you closer a bit and putting his hand on your belly, making the paparazzi go aww. Soon, you and Tom moved on. You could hear them calling someone else’s name now. “Are you tired?”

“Kinda.” You said. “Your child is wearing me down.” You laughed, making Tom smile.

“I believe it took two of us to make him or her.” He said.

“Actually, Tom, there’s something I have to tell you before we go in.” You said when you both had a chance to stop. He looked at you, worried, like you were going to tell him that the baby really belonged to Chris Evans or something. “I think that we should name the baby Sherlock.”

“Sherlock? Why that?” Tom asked, slightly confused.

“Because Sherlock’s a girl’s name.” You stated. He stood there for a minute, confused, before his eyes opened wide.

“We…we’re having a girl?” He asked. You smiled and nodded. “Everyone, we’re having a girl!” Tom shouted, making everyone around turn and smile. He put his hand on your belly and looked down at it. “Hey there princess. Daddy is going to spoil you rotten. You’re going to make the Disney princesses look like nothing.” He looked up into your eyes and smiled. “Having my baby. What a wonderful way to say I love you.” Tom sang to you.

“Well, I love you a lot.” You said. Tom gently kissed you.

“Thank you.” Was all he could manage to say. You notice there were tears in his eyes. You took his arm with a smile and the two of you walked into the auditorium to watch the movie you had come to see.

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff! I love fluff :) What about you?
> 
> Oh, I'm taking requests for stories and they'll be put in my tumblr request series. I do TomxReader, LokixReader, SherlockxReader, and (in spite of recent events, this will happen less and less) BenedictxReader. I will be happy to write them for you :D


End file.
